


sweet peach

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, there are flowers and meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: romantic prompts: flint brings silver flowers every day with a particular meaning and silver, that big heathen, doesn't Get it





	sweet peach

The first time Flint brings Silver flowers, Silver hardly knows him. He’s just the man who scooped him up off the street after he was attacked. Recognizes him as his hallway neighbor through a haze of blood and pain.

“He ran the whole way to the hospital carrying you,” a nurse tells him. “Five blocks.”

He doesn’t really understand when she tells him that, half asleep from pain medicine, but when he opens his eyes again there’s a vase with  **hydrangeas**  in it, blue as a summer sky.

There’s no card, but he knows who they’re from.

\- -

The next time it happens, it’s not on purpose. Silver is taking the garbage out to the dumpster, wheeling along in his wheelchair (easier to use like this than his crutches), when he meets Flint out doing the same thing. He also catches Flint giving the old tomcat that Mrs. Jones complains about fish from a takeout box.

“Mr. Flint,” he says, nodding his head. Flint gives him a lopsided smile.

“Allow me?” he says, reaching for the trashbag hanging off the back of Silver’s chair. 

“Only because it’s you,” Silver says with a grin. “Can’t deny the man who saved my life.”

Flint waves off the compliment.

“Anybody else would have.”

“No one did,” Silver says softly. “I screamed for what seemed like hours, and no one came out. But suddenly you were there.”

“I stayed late at work,” Flint explains, heaving the trash into the dumpster. “And you were hard to miss splayed out on the steps as you were.”

Silver closes his eyes and then goes to wheel himself around, but he gets stuck. He looks down and finds a  **dandelion**  plant twisted around the spokes of the left wheel of his chair.

“May I?” Flint asks, and Silver feels so warm when he does. Flint always asks, unlike people who just like to assume.

“Like I said, only because it’s you,” Silver says. Flint grins and pushes his chair, easily detangling the weeds. The stem of the flowers snap, and Flint makes a disappointed noise. Bends down to pick up the bright yellow flowers.

“It would be a shame to waste,” Flint says, before tucking one into the bun Silver has gathered his hair into. He tucks the other behind his own ear, eyes never leaving Silver’s face.

“Thank you, for your help,” Silver says softly, and Flint breaks his gaze.

“You’re welcome,” he says, and then hurries towards the street. “I’m late for work!”

Silver stares after him fondly, and slowly reaches up to touch the flower in his hair.

\- -

The third time, Silver is back in the hospital for an infection, and he’s trembling with pain and memory.

He remembers before, when he had both legs, and after, when he woke up feeling as though he was only part of a human being.

“No, no, no,” he gasps, and reaches up to press the call button. 

A nurse comes in, and tsks when she sees the state he’s worked himself into.

“Mr. Silver,” she chides. “You’re supposed to press the button for your pain medication  _before_  you work yourself into this state.”

She presses the button and Silver feels the cool rush of medication enter his vein. He blinks, and another figure appears beside the nurse.

“He’ll be out of it in a minute, but I bet you could say hello in that time.”

The nurse leaves and suddenly Silver’s vision is filled with Flint bundled up in a coat and hat, a huge bouquet of **sunflowers**.

“Isn’t it late in the year for sunflowers?” Silver murmurs. Flint sits down in the chair next next to his bed, filling Silver’s sight with yellow petals and he sighs, yearning for summer sunlight.

“I thought you could use something bright,” Flint says. “It’s too quiet without you around. Old Mrs. Jones yells at me about the cat, and you’re not there to make her stop.”  
  
“I’ll have to have a talk with her,” Silver says, before reaching out for one of the flowers. His hand brushes up against Flint’s and he sighs at the warmth of his skin. 

“What?”

“Can’t have her yelling at you. You make that face and that face makes me sad.”

Flint makes a noise, and he says something, but Silver is too far gone to hear what he says. He drifts off to the sight of blurry, yellow petals and the warm sound of Flint’s voice.

 

\- -

 

The fourth time, Silver is laying on his couch reading a book, trying to escape the heat with two fans going, when there’s a knock at his door.

He goes and opens it and promptly gets a face full of  **tulips**.

“Um,” he says, and the tulips move to reveal Flint, face nearly as red as the flowers he’s holding.

“Here,” Flint says, holding them out. “There were extras.”

“Extras?” Silver asks, taking the bouquet. “Where?”

“At the grocery store. They were going to throw them out for a fresh batch. So I grabbed them.”  
  
“And brought them here?” Silver asks, cocking his hip. He’s clutching the tulips like a lifeline.

Flints eyes go down and then back up to meet Silver. Silver curses himself for laying around in a pair of Max’s shorts.

“Your new prosthetic arrived,” Flint says, looking pleased. “It fits better than the other one?”

“Yes,” Silver says, “No infections so far.”

“Thank god,” Flint says, and then he coughs. “I mean, that’s good. Good.”

Silver stares at him. “So, you don’t have anyone else to bring flowers to?”

“No. Not anymore.”

“Then I’ll get these in a vase,” Silver says, turning to go. But Flint grabs his wrist, before blushing and letting go. Silver’s wrist burns where Flint touched him.

“I-,” Flint starts, and then closes his mouth. His hand clenches, as though he still has hold of Silver’s wrist. Silver waits.

“I-You…Would you like to go see a movie sometime?”

“A movie? Any movie?”

“I know you like the movies,” Flint says, looking away. “You talk about them all the time.”

“Are you…asking me on a date?”  
  
“Yes!” Flint blurts out. “No! Wait-I…”

Flint covers his face. “I’ve never been good at this.”

Silver smiles and reaches out to touch Flint’s hand, fingers pressing until Flint opens his hand and lets Silver link their fingers together. Flint uncovers his face and looks at him, eyes wide.

“Yes, I’d like to go to the movies with you. I have Saturdays off.”

“Today is Saturday.”

“Yes.”

“Would you like-”

“It’s too hot,” Silver says, shaking his head. He catches Flint’s gaze wandering down to his legs again. “How about you come in and we can watch a movie here?”

Flint nods, but doesn’t move and Silver tugs at his hand until Flint follows him inside.

“Come on, you can help me pick out a vase to put these in.”

 

\- -

 

Silver blinks awake, looking around before he figures out that Flint not being in bed is what woke him.

“James?” he calls out, sitting up. The apartment is silent, save for the sound of their cat Tangerine purring while he sleeps atop Flint’s pillow.

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen him, have you?” he asks the cat. Tangerine blinks at him, and then settles down to sleep.

“Right. Looks like I’ll have to find him myself.”

“Find who?”

Silver looks up and sees Flint in the doorway, tray in his hands. A vase with a single red rose is balanced next to a plate of rather soggy looking waffles.

“What’s this?” Silver says when Flint walks over. “Did I forget a date? Is it our anniversary?!”

“We got married in June,” Flint reminds him. “No, this is because you got accepted to a new job.”

“Oh,” Silver says, laying back down. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“No, I didn’t. But I wanted to,” Flint says, setting the tray down before plucking the rose out of the vase and handing it to him.

“Why James,” Silver says, flinging his arm over his eyes. “Are you saying you love me?”

“Tragically, I do,” Flint sighs, leaning down and kissing the corner of his mouth. “Now sit up. If I had to eat soggy waffles so do you.”

Silver does, grabs a fork and takes a sticking bite of waffle. Flint goes to do the same, and then stops.

“Wait. Do you know the meaning of flowers?”

Silver looks up, mouth sticky with syrup. “What?”

“The rose, you asked if I was telling you that I love you.”

“Isn’t that what roses are for? They sell them in flower shops for that express purpose.”

Flint relaxes and Silver narrows his eyes at him.

“Wait a minute, are you saying that all the flowers you’ve given me have meaning?”

“You’re smart,” Flint says, a hint of pride in his voice. “Figure it out.”

“I think you’re a romantic James Flint,” is what Silver says, in response, tugging him in for a sticky kiss. “And you’re all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings:
> 
> Hydrangea - heartfelt emotions
> 
> Dandelion - Healing from emotional pain and physical injury alike
> 
> Sunflower - dedicated love
> 
> Red tulip - a declaration of love
> 
> ROSES (Single Full Bloom) - I Love You, I Still Love You


End file.
